


Like This?

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Topping, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Partner Swapping, Power Bottom, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has never topped anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a sucker, here's a short fic just for Valentine's Day. Also, my valentine has been asking me to ship these two together for a while. Whether today is your favourite holiday of the year, or - you're like me - not, take some time to let those around you know how awesome they are. Enjoy!

** Like This? **

“Like this, Makoto-senpai?”

Makoto's knees were almost ready to give out at the sight of Rei on his knees before him. The other boy lapped, and sucked at the tip of his cock in textbook fashion.

Makoto nodded his head furiously before noticing that Rei wasn't looking up at him. Clearing his throat, he found his voice. “Y-yes, like that. More attention to the shaft.”

When Rei began to pump his hand, gripping his cock just right, he couldn't help, but cry out. Taking his moans as encouragement, Rei sped up his pace, mouth sucking at the head swollen greedily.

“Rei!” Makoto shuddered, and tensed, ready to pull out of the sinful mouth surrounding him. “Slow down, or I'll cum.”

Beaming, Rei pulled off him. He looked just as proud as the day he had showed them that he could swim strokes other than the butterfly.

Panting, Makoto took a moment to recover, straightening his shaking legs. His cock pulsed against his abdomen, the thick vein jutting from the underside.

They were in the swim club change room, locked in the slim chance someone happened upon them. Both of them were already naked, having stayed behind for some extra swim practise, and had been in the process of changing back into their street clothes.

The amount of effort it took to stand was not lost on Rei. With a concerned look, he leapt to his feet, taking Makoto's hand on his.

“I'm sorry, Makoto-senpai. Please, sit down,” Rei apologized as he guided Makoto to sit down on the bench in the center of the room.

Makoto smiled gently. “It's alright, Rei. No need to apologize.”

“So, um...” Rei sat down next to him without acknowledging either of their nakedness. “Could I – you know...would you let me top you, Makoto-senpai?” The last half of the sentence came out in a jumbled mess, his face aflame in a sea of red. “It's just -” Rei continued before he could answer. “- I've never topped before.”

“You haven't?” Makoto tilted his head to the side, studying his junior out of habit.

Rei's face showed no signs of cooling down. “Nagisa...prefers to top.”

Makoto didn't delve any further, wanting to save Rei from any more embarrassment. “Which position would you like? Top, or bottom?”

“Oh...well, I can bottom. I mean I'm used to it.” Rei looked disappointed.

Makoto couldn't help, but laugh. “Rei, I thought we already decided that I would bottom. I meant what position would be easier for you? I can ride you, if you would like.”

“I've never done it, so I don't really know.”

“It's okay to not know.” Makoto got to his feet, producing a small bottle of lube from his locker. He knelt in front of Rei. “We have to fix you first.” He planted a kiss on Rei's stomach, just above his cock that had gone almost completely soft from his own embarrassment.

Makoto took Rei into his mouth, and simultaneously urged him to lie back and relax. After a moment, he paused, and pulled off.

“You can thrust if you want. You won't choke me,” Makoto said. “Grab my hair if you feel like it.”

Rei shook his head. “I could never do that to you!”

Makoto smiled again. This was what Nagisa found so endearing about Rei. He gulped down Rei's cock again, rolling the soft flesh over his tongue, and making him gasp. It took several moments, and Makoto's hands soothing along his thighs before Rei began to relax enough to harden again. Once he had built a steady rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Rei's cock, he grabbed hold of the lube again.

He was prepping himself almost mindlessly out of habit, pushing one finger into him with a small moan that made Rei shiver below him. The other boy thrust up so suddenly that Makoto almost didn't have time to swallow him past his gag reflex, and down his throat.

“Oh god, Makoto-senpai. That feels so good.” Rei arched again, the thick head of his cock pushing down Makoto's soft throat.

Makoto cooed his approval, mouth too full to respond. He added a second finger, stretching his asshole, scissoring the tight ring. He was dripping, he could feel pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock to pool on the floor. Rei's enthusiasm was making his pulse race. When Rei took him up on his offer, and buried a hand in his hair, holding him still while he fucked into his mouth, Makoto had to slow his thrusting fingers, lest he cum prematurely. He focused on swallowing in time to Rei's thrusts, working his throat to massage the boy's cock when Rei suddenly pulled from him completely with a gasp. He slumped on the bench, breathless, cock still at attention.

Makoto removed his fingers from his ass, and went back to his locker to retrieve a condom.

“Would you like me to put it on?” Makoto asked, fingering the side of the packaging.

“Actually...Makoto-senpai.”

Makoto was glad for his leg strength as he found himself against the lockers with one leg wrapped around Rei's waist. Rei looked as though he had gotten himself in over his head.

“Move whenever you're ready,” Makoto panted, gripping at Rei's shoulders for support. “Go at your own pace, you won't hurt me.”

Rei was longer than Haruka, thinner, but it made him gasp whenever Rei pulsed deep inside him. Rei made a small, experimental thrust that had Makoto arching against him.

“That's it,” Makoto encouraged. “But deeper, harder.”

Rei slid out of him, and thrust back in until he was fully seated. His movements were smooth, and fluid as he gradually built a rhythm on the back of Makoto's encouraging words. Moaning, Makoto licked into Rei's mouth, lips parted as he panted. He sucked at Rei's tongue, feeling the cock inside him pulse at the contact.

“Makoto-senpai, you're so tight. I already want to cum,” Rei groaned.

Makoto wasn't listening. Rei's voice barely registered as he was already pumping his own cock. Rei swore, and buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, driving into him with abandon. The grip Rei had on his leg and around his waist tightened painfully enough to bruise, and Makoto felt Rei shudder, pumping his cum into the condom.

“Rei – oh god. Please, I'm close. Don't stop!” Makoto cried.

With a low growl, Rei's hips continued to move, fucking into him several more times before Makoto popped his load, coating both of their stomachs.

 

“How do you think they're doing?” Nagisa asked, turning his head to look at Haruka's back as he stood in the kitchen. From his position at the table in the next room, the sizzling hiss of fish being thrown on the grill was evident.

Haruka shrugged.

“I bet Rei is having the time of his life. He's never topped a man before, you know? He was quite nervous.” Nagisa rolled a pencil between his fingers, and the table.

Haruka turned, spatula in hand, jaw slack with surprise. “You've never let Rei top you?”

Nagisa closed one eye, and stuck out his tongue in response.

“Wow.” Haruka turned back to the fish on the grill.

“I bet you, and Makoto are switches, am I right?” Nagisa continued with a grin. “You're too competitive to allow anyone complete control. You'd want to keep the score even.” Nagisa's grin widened as Haruka's shoulders tensed. “I knew it.”

His gaze drifted over Haruka's back. The t-shirt he wore was flattering, Nagisa could see every muscle rippling through the material. Lower, and he caught sight of the outline of Haruka's ass. The ass he had seen so many times in that impossibly tight swimsuit of his.

“Say, Haru-chan. Since we gave our boyfriends permission to do each other, I wonder if Makoto would let me do you. I bet it would be fun. You would bottom for me, right?”

Haruka flipped the cooked fish onto a plate, and came to sit down at the table, placing his apron beside him. “You're not worried about Rei? Why do you only need Makoto's permission?”

Nagisa rested his chin on the palm on his hand. Out of the four of them, he had the sickest mind, but it was curtailed by his innocent demeanor. “I have ways to convince Rei. I bet Makoto is more possessive of you than you are of him.”

Haruka raised his eyes around a forkful of fish. “Why do you think that?”

Nagisa smiled, a big, beaming smile. “Just a feeling. Think about it though, our boyfriends owe us after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
